The present invention relates to sago fluidity starch and the use thereof, particularly for their gelling properties.
It is known that starch can be used to add texture to products by taking advantage of its gelling properties. For example, jelly gum confections which include such candies as gum drops, jelly beans, and fruit slices, use starch to provide their characteristic resilient, relatively firm gel and short texture.
Typically, such gum confections use a fluidity starch or a combination of a high amylose starch and a fluidity starch which are cooked at a moisture content above the final moisture content of the confectionery, and deposited as a thin, hot liquid into a mold generally formed of dry starch. The starch in the mold forms the confectionery pieces and serves to reduce the moisture content of the confectionery to the level of the end product. This starch mold casting process has the disadvantage of long processing time in order to obtain gel strength integrity sufficient for handling and packaging as well as a desirable product texture.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that sago fluidity starches exhibit exceptionally fast gelling properties, unexpectedly high gel strengths, and exceptional elasticity.
The present invention is directed to sago fluidity starch and the use thereof. Such fluidity starches exhibit exceptionally fast gelling properties, high gel strengths, and exceptional elasticity. These properties allow for significantly reduced processing times, including reduced hold times. Further, the higher gel strength allows for reduced starch levels without loss of final product gel strength integrity or texture.